A known autostereoscopic display device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,424. Without going into detail, the known devices comprise a regular two dimensional display panel having a row and column array of display pixels each having red green and blue sub-pixels acting as an image forming means to produce a display. An array of elongate lenticular lenses extending parallel to one another and with its long lenticular lens axes slanted with regard to the pixel columns overlies the display pixel array and acts as a view forming means. Outputs from the display sub-pixels are projected through these lenticular lenses, which function to modify the directions of the outputs.
Each of the lenticular lenses overlies a respective group of two or more display sub-pixels such that the output of the sub-pixels of a group is projected into mutually different directions therewith providing so called views in different directions.
The output of all lenticular lenses provide a sub-image (of the image displayed on the display panel) per view such that when a viewer receives different views in his/her left and right eyes, respectively he/she observes a stereoscopic image. The sub-images are thus parallactic.
In the disclosed device more than two views can be provided with the sub-images being such that as a user's head is moved from left to right across these views within a field of view of the autostereoscopic display, a series of successive, different, stereoscopic views are observed creating, for example, a look-around impression.
In the known display the sub-images have a lower resolution than the native resolution of the display panel as determined by the pixel array as the sub-pixels of a group of sub-pixels end up in different views. To even loss of resolution in a view between row and column direction and also reduce brightness intensity variation across views the lenticular lenses are slanted with respect to the pixel columns. The use of slanted lenses is thus recognized as an important feature to produce different views with good pixel structure and near constant brightness.
Traditionally, display panels are based on a matrix of pixels that are square in shape. In order to generate images in color, the pixels are divided into sub-pixels. Traditionally, each pixel is divided into 3 sub-pixels, transmitting or emitting red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light, respectively. Sub-pixels of equal color are typically arranged in columns.
Recently, display manufacturers have started looking into alternative pixel layouts with the aim, given the same number of sub-pixels, to achieve:                a higher perceived resolution and/or        a larger color gamut, and/or        a higher brightness (or reduced power consumption).        
Several of the alternative pixel layouts have made it to the market. However, these changes in the pixel design require adaptation to the lenticular design, for optimal performance in terms of the pixel structure, evening of resolution loss and/or brightness properties (color density) in the views when using these alternative display panel pixel layouts.